


How Regina got the Mayor Gig Back

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: town meeting, SQ sexting, tangling their legs under the table and not quite paying attention. Snow notices and loses her patience in front of everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Regina got the Mayor Gig Back

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4x12 but before Regina became mayor again.

Regina knew perfectly well it was her own fault Snow was mayor. In her mourning over the loss of what she thought was her happy ending, she hadn’t wanted any responsibility of the sort, and whom better than the woman who’d barged into her house to demand that she solve the town’s problems, _again_.

The trouble was, the former princess was really terrible at running a small municipality. Accustomed to the autocratic rule of the land they’d come from, she had no taste for democracy or bureaucracy or infrastructure. Snow ran meetings like her old privy council—certainly, the membership was the same with the addition of the queen who’d been their adversary and her daughter as sheriff. Mary Margaret went through the motions of asking for input, had department managers come in and make presentations, and then did whatever she felt like, whether it was best for the town or not.

For the former mayor, every meeting had become an exercise in heroic restraint of her customary tendency to tart commentary. But restrain she did, because now that she found herself in the early stages of a romantic relationship with Emma she found that it was worth her while to keep the savior from feeling pulled between Regina and her parents.

Familial strife made the blonde decidedly less amorous, after all, and Regina preferred her amorous. In fact, just before the meeting, Emma had been insisting that they had time for a “quickie” in the storage room, murmuring all sorts of naughty things in the queen’s ear that she wanted to do. Regina had pretended to be scandalized, but it had actually been a highly enjoyable conversation, and the memory of it made her squeeze her thighs together slightly.

The savior was seated next to her, and she looked out of the corner of her eye, contemplating how much more enjoyable sex with her would be than this meeting. Of course, any sort of interaction with Emma would be more enjoyable than this meeting. After pondering this for a moment as the city accountant droned on, the queen carefully uncrossed her legs, slipped one foot out of its shiny black shoe, and then shifted slightly in her seat so that she could stroke her toes up the blonde’s leg.

Emma started and kneed the underside of the table with an audible thud.

“Sheriff?” the accountant asked uncertainly.

“Nothing, sorry. Leg cramp,” Emma muttered, and oh, she flushed so prettily.

Once everyone’s attention had turned back to the meeting, the queen watched Emma carefully slide her phone out of her pocket and type out a text.

Regina’s phone lit up on the table, and she shifted it into her lap with a subtle motion. **What R U doing?**

_Didn’t you tell me you wanted me to find a way to entertain myself other than poking holes in your mother’s governance, dear?_

**And U came up w. playing footsie?!?!?!**

Regina gave her a tiny shrug and went back to stroking her stocking-clad foot up the savior’s jeans as high as she could surreptitiously reach.

**This is bcuz I suggested a quickie isn’t it? I got u hot n bothered.**

The queen pursed her lips. Emma _would_ find a way to turn this around on her. _I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear. You were the one being so insistent about sex. I’m not bothered at all._ That, of course, was a lie, but all in good cause.

**U sure? Cuz I am. It’s been DAYS since we had sex w. all the stuff happening.**

The older woman looked at her phone for a long moment after that, pondering how to respond. Ordinarily in a conversation like this one she would pretend consternation while Emma suggested things she wanted to do in exquisite detail, and they would play that way for a while and then eventually have sex. But that couldn’t happen- Unless- Regina wondered if anyone had ever used text messages for sex play. It seemed like it could be an enjoyable, if unconventional, activity.

_Oh? Tell me what you’re so hot and bothered about. In detail. What do you want to do?_

**R U sexting me RN?**

_Was that a typing error?_ The queen asked, baffled.

“Regina?” Snow asked, and when she looked up, startled, the former princess was regarding her with narrowed eyes.

“Yes?”

“What was it that you did formerly about the storm drains?” she said, slowly, as if to make sure Regina understood.

Carefully pushing her irritation down, Regina gave a succinct explanation of the protocol she had devised to clear them quickly and avoid flooding. By the time she finished, she had quite forgotten what she and Emma had been talking about until her phone vibrated in her lap, startling her—and reminding  her of where the conversation had been headed. As, indeed, did the message’s content: **Sexting. Sexual texting. UR kinky, UR Majesty. [picture of a queen] I KNEW u were [picture of fire] 4 it.**

Oh dear. What had she started? Swallowing hard, she typed back, _You need to calm yourself._

**Y? How can I resist when UR hot, and prbly starting 2 get wet. [water droplet] Love it when UR like that, just starting 2 want it. So good in my mouth. [lips]**

The older woman choked.

“Are you alright, Regina?” Snow asked.

“Yes, go on,” she said with a tight, fake smile.

As soon as everyone’s attention was off her, the queen glared daggers at the blonde. But she was also shifting in her seat, feeling her body starting to respond to Emma’s words.

**The way UR hips start to twitch, and how good UR clit feels under my tongue, and how good it feels 2 B inside U. Goddamn, I NEED to eat UR pussy! Tell me UR free after this.**

This had now gotten completely out of control. _You know I don’t like it when you use those ridiculous abbreviations_ , she wrote back, trying to change the subject.

Emma’s face showed she knew exactly what was going on, but Regina’s phone went silent. Well, the older woman had certainly learned her lesson. She would not be distracting herself during these meetings with outrageous flirting in the future.

But then it came, perfectly composed. **I know you love it. The way I stroke you at first: slow, easy, almost unbearably softly.**

Regina swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry because all of the moisture in her body had a great need to be elsewhere. This was completely ridiculous. And yet she _wanted_ Emma so badly, wanted to do their usual verbal foreplay and then have needy, hungry sex as soon as possible after this never-ending meeting. Catching Emma’s eye, she gave a tiny nod of agreement.

 **God and you feel so fucking good in my mouth** , the blonde replied, the message properly spelled despite the speed at which her thumbs were moving.

Regina looked up from her phone and stared uncomprehendingly at the slides being projected on the screen as she considered her next action. The need to respond was as strong as those times when they played with power and Emma forbade her to move or touch. But did she dare continue to escalate? There was a limit to how far they could push this play in a meeting after all. Eventually, need won out, and her thumbs moved to write _Gripping your hair and pulling you to my cunt._

She saw the blonde begin to type a response, only to jerk upright at the sound of “Emma, Emma, EMMA!”

“Yeah, mom, I mean, Mayor Snow,” she sputtered out.

Between the inattention and the title slip Mary Margaret looked decidedly irritated, and Regina hid her smile behind her hand.

“Sheriff Swan, is your department ready for this storm?” Snow asked formally.

That made the queen seethe. Charming was sitting right next to Snow and knew equally much about the preparations the Sheriff’s department had made, but she _had_ to ask Emma, taking away Regina’s one source of entertainment and abandoning her to her throbbing _._

“Of course. We handled the last one perfectly fine,” the blonde shrugged. As mayor that would have infuriated Regina, but as a spectator to Snow’s discomfiture it was a bit amusing.

“Emma, that’s not taking this very seriously,” Snow’s reply was a bit sharp.

“No, you’re micromanaging,” the blonde replied with forced calm. “All the deputies and volunteers are on call, the generator is filled, and I can have a command center up and running in half an hour.” She threw her hands out. “What else do you want?”

“That’s perfectly adequate,” Snow agreed, and Regina knew she was chastened but unwilling to admit it.

As the mayor turned to the director of sanitation and the meeting went on, Emma took several long, slow breaths, and the queen wanted to reach out and stroke the back of her neck to calm her. Or dig her nails into her shoulder while their skin slid together. Or, yes, her previous comment about pulling Emma’s mouth down to her cunt.

She didn’t notice that Emma had picked her phone back up until the next text came. **Hissing “yesss.” You know I love it when you grab me and pull me to you. When your hips start to move and fuck my face.**

It was all the queen could do to not groan. She could feel that she was absolutely sopping now, her panties stuck to her eager cunt. She was also very glad of her blazer, because her nipples were quite erect. In her haste to reply to the blonde her phone slipped, colliding with the table and then falling. When Emma tried to catch it before it could hit the floor, she fumbled _her_ phone.

“Are you two _texting_? In a town meeting? I thought you seemed distracted- Regina, I have been patient with your impolite commentary and undermining my authority and constant suggestions that you know better than I do. But interrupting a meeting goofing off is just going too far. And involving my _daughter._ That’s the last straw. You want to run this town? Run it.”

And _that_ is how Regina became mayor again. Her first act, of course, was to hold a very urgent meeting with the sheriff on the couch in her office.


End file.
